Vegeta el supersaiyajin
by Galema
Summary: Historia sobre el romance de Bulma y Vegeta y de como este pudo convertirse en Supersaiyajin.
1. La unica forma de hacerte callar

**Cap. 1 - ****La única forma de hacerte callar**

Había pasado casi un año desde la llegada del misterioso joven del futuro y en la Cápsule Corporation la vida seguía su rumbo. Bulma se encontraba en el laboratorio ayudando a su padre a terminar un nuevo prototipo de robot que Vegeta le había pedido fabricar para ayudarlo en sus entrenamientos.

–Es un maniático de la guerra- Penso mientras terminaba de ajustar las ultimas piezas del robot- No hace más que pedirnos que le hagamos maquinas para sus entrenamientos, que perdida de tiempo!.

En cambio, su padre se encontraba encantado, Con el trabajo que le daba vegeta, se habia librado de que su mujer le obligara a arreglar todas plantas del jardín porque, según ella, para estar tirado en el sillon en sus ratos libres viendo esos estupidos programas que hacian en la televisión, podia ayudarla en las tareas del hogar.

Una sonrisa surgio de los labios del inventor –Si señor, este vegeta me ha librado de una buena-

Mientras, en la sala de gravedad, Vegeta se entrenaba muy duro con la obsesion de superar a goku y transformarse al fin en super-sayan

-Ese Kakarotto, me las va a pagar! Como osa burlarse de mi, el príncipe de los sayanos, el ser mas poderoso del universo. No hace mas que dejarme en ridículo. Maldición! Seré mas fuerte que tu, kakarotto, ya lo veras- Y tras decir esto, lanzo una gran bola de energía contra una de las maquinas que el padre de Bulma habia fabricado el dia anterior, haciendo que esta saltara por los aires y rebotara en el techo, iendo a parar seguidamente a la cabeza del orgulloso guerrero.

-Maldición!-logró exclamar después de colocar ambas manos en el lugar donde aquella maquina habia aterrizado y empezaba a frotarse la herida -Kakarotto, me las pagaras!

Recogió la toalla que se encontraba en el suelo, justo a su lado, se seco las gotas de sudor que manaban por su frente y salió de la maquina, dirección al laboratorio.

-ah, vegeta!-Saludo el inventor tras oír como la puerta se abría y ver que el guerrero se le acercaba- tendrás que esperar unas horas más, estoy terminando con los últimos retoques.

-Pues date prisa-Le dijo Vegeta malhumorado-Ya me he cansado de esperar, no puedo retrasar mi entrenamiento por más tiempo.

-¡¡¡Esto es el colmo!!!-Grito Bulma, que, al lado de su padre, había oido todo lo dicho por el sayan-¿Quien te crees que somos?¿ Tus criados? Recuerda que estas en esta casa porque muy amablemente te acogimos, ¡Y no haces mas que exigir que hagamos lo que quieras cuando tu quieras! Si mi padre te ha dicho que te esperes unas horas, pues te esperas!

- Grrrr......¡No tengo porque aguantar los gritos ni aceptar las ordenes de nadie, y menos de una mocosa descarada como tu!- acto seguido, Vegeta dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, dando un gran puñetazo a la puerta una vez que estuvo cerrada-¿Pero quien se ha creído que es para hablarme de ese modo?...¡Un dia de estos hare que se arrepienta!.....-De pronto noto como su estomago empezaba a rugirle- Aunque si es cierto que necesito parar un momento para comer, espero que cuando termine con la comida, ese estúpido humano y la mocosa hayan terminado ya con la maquina para proseguir mi entrenamiento, si no me van a oir!

Vegeta se dirigió a la cocina y para su sorpresa y gran desagrado se encontró con la Madre de Bulma, que estaba preparando el almuerzo...

-Ah! Hola apuesto Vegeta, cuanto tiempo hacia que no te veía!! Que haces tanto tiempo ahí en metido en esa maquina?? Ya sabes que hace días que espero que vengas a merendar con todos nosotros...he comprado unos pastelitos que seguro te gustan- Dijo, sacando de la nevera una gran bandeja con pasteles de todos los colores, formas y sabores- Como se que tu comes mucho, he comprado cientos de ellos- Continuo diciendo mientras se acercaba a Vegeta y apretaba sus mejillas con ambas manos- Eres un encanto ¿¿lo sabias?? Bulma siempre ha tenido muy buen gusto con los chicos, aunque estarías mas guapo y apuesto si dejaras de poner esa cara de malo.

Vegeta no consiguió más que ruborizarse como un tomate...definitivamente, esa mujer lo sacaba de sus casillas. Por suerte para él, ella ya había terminado de preparar el almuerzo y se dirigió al laboratorio a decirles a su marido y su hija que cuando quisieran ya podían ir a comer.

Vegeta abrió la nevera y empezó a prepararse un gran bocadillo con todo lo que encontraba, no pensaba quedarse a comer con esa familia de locos humanos, pero, mientras se lo preparaba, alguien llamó a la puerta.

Ya abrirán- Pensó el sayan- y siguió con su bocadillo. Al segundo, el timbre volvió a sonar, y esta vez con mas insistencia..

-Grrr... Estúpidos humanos, ¡No soy el portero de nadie!- y lanzo una bola de energía hacia la puerta, mostrando, detrás de ella, a un Yamcha sorprendido...

-Vaya, Vegeta, parece que no estas de buen humor hoy- Dijo Yamcha, acercándose al Sayan para darle unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-¡como vuelvas a tocarme te mato!-Grito Vegeta de tal forma que la casa empezó a temblar.

-jajaja.. tranquilo amigo- Dijo Yamcha con una risa nerviosa- No es para tanto.¿Aun continuas con tus entrenamientos en la sala de gravedad?

-¿y eso a ti que te importa?-le contestó Vegeta mientras volvía a su tarea de prepararse el bocadillo.

-nada, nada... tranquilo- desde luego este Vegeta sigue con los mismos humos que siempre, será mejor que vaya a ver que esta haciendo Bulma.

Mientras, en el laboratorio..

-Papá, déjalo ya, si no funciona pues no funciona, no voy a estar todo el día pendiente de lo que ese idiota de Vegeta quiere-Dijo Bulma, al ver que su padre, haciendo caso omiso al aviso de su mujer sobre que la comida estaba ya preparada, seguía intentando hacer que el robot de entrenamiento de Vegeta funcionara y estuviera terminado para cuando él viniera a recogerlo- ¡Te he dicho que lo dejes ya! ¡Si quiere un robot que venga el y se lo construya!

-Cariño, deja de gritarle a tu padre, ¿no ves que sino te saldrán arrugas?-Le dijo la Sra. Brief mientras se acercaba a ella con un pañuelo a limpiarle una pequeña mancha de aceite que tenia en la mejilla- además, los chicos no quieres a las mujeres que se pasan el día de mal humor

-¡Mama, dejame ya!-le contesto una furiosa Bulma

-Cariño, te pareces a Vegeta, siempre de mal humor..Haríais muy buena pareja- Siguió su madre- Además, es un chico muy guapo y atlético..aunque también es verdad que estaría más guapo si de vez en cuando dejara de poner esa cara que tiene de malo...

Bulma empezó a cerrar los puños y apretar los dientes y de seguro habría originado un gran terremoto con sus gritos si no fuera porque en ese momento entro Yamcha por la puerta.

-Hola Bulma! ¿Cómo estas?- Le dijo, mostrando una de sus mejores sonrisas y esperando que Bulma saltara sobre sus brazos, pero en vez de eso, tan solo recibió de ella una gran bofetada en la cara, antes de que ella saliera por la puerta lanzando un ¡Esto es insoportable!-escucho que gritaba esta desde el pasillo.

-Acaso he hecho algo?-Pregunto un Yamcha sorprendido mientras acariciaba su dolorida mejilla.

-Tranquilo, se le pasará-Contesto la mujer -Hoy esta de mal humor, mira como se ha puesto solo porque le he dicho que tiene el mismo carácter que Vegeta y que harían buena pareja!

Ese comentario provocó una gran risotada por parte de Yamcha – Jajajajajaja... tiene razon!! Jajajaja como no se me habría ocurrido a mi antes..jajajajaa Bulma la Super-Sayana...Jajajajajaja

-Por cierto, Yamcha, hacia tiempo que no te veía- Prosiguió la madre de Bulma- Desde que rompistes con Bulma no te habia vuelto a ver, ¿qué has estado haciendo hasta ahora?

-Pues poca cosa- respondió Yamcha, que aun no se había recuperado del ataque de risa sufrido hacia pocos instantes- Ahora estoy viviendo con el maestro en la Kame-House, a ver si consigo acabar con mi entrenamiento, Krilín también está viviendo ahí.

-ah, si?-Pregunto la Sra. Brief- Pues dile a Krilín que un dia de estos se pase a merendar con nosotros, Ya he invitado también a Vegeta y le he comprado cientos de pastelitos.¿Vas a quedarte a comer?

-Por supuesto, Adoro sus Guisos!- Exclamó Yamcha con una gran sonrisa

-Estupendo!- dijo la mujer mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Yamcha- Cariño, te esperamos en la mesa, no tardes- Prosiguió diciendo a su marido

-De acuerdo, Querida, Ya voy- Respondió el inventor- Unos minutos más y ya habré terminado.

Mientras, en el jardín de la Capsula Corporation, Bulma seguía enfadada por aquel comentario tan ridículo que había hecho su madre.

-Ja! ¿Pero que se ha creido?-Dijo a la vez que tiraba una gran piedra sobre el estanque, haciendo que toda el agua le salpicara a la cara- No siempre estoy de mal humor, es sólo que ya me tienen harta!

-Jajajaja- Se oyó la risa de Vegeta proveniente de uno de los árboles del jardín-No digas mentiras mujer, te pasas el dia gritando. Eres una Histérica. Jajajaja

-¡Pero tu que te has creido!-Le gritó Bulma, ya exasperada- ¡Tenme un poco mas de respeto, no olvides que soy una dulce jovencita! ¿Que pasa, en tu planeta no te enseñaron buenos modales? Menudo principe de pacotilla estas echo!

-En mi planeta me enseñaron a pelear- Dijo Vegeta- No a aguantar a lloronas.

Este ultimo comentario ya logró sacar de sus casillas a Bulma, que, cogiendo varias piedras del suelo, empezó a lanzárselas al Sayan mientras le gritaba -¡Yo no soy ninguna llorona! ¡Ya te he dicho antes que me trates con mas respeto! A partir de ahora quiero que me llames Srta. Bulma, ¿Esta claro?

Pero al parecer, que una mujer le tirase piedras no fue del agrado de Vegeta, y dirigiéndose a ella, la agarró por la camisa al tiempo que la sujetaba por los aires

-¡No voy a aguantar que ninguna niña mocosa y malcriada como tu me falte al respeto!

-¡Ya te he dicho que no soy ninguna moco.....!-Pero Bulma no pudo terminar su frase, ya que Vegeta la había atraído hacia si y le había dado un fugaz beso en los labios, dejándola posteriormente, otra vez en el suelo y, dándole la espalda, se dirigió de nuevo al laboratorio a recoger el robot para el entrenamiento que el Sr. Brief habia terminado de reparar.

Bulma se enfadó todavía más por lo que acababa de suceder, aunque también era cierto que el beso del Sayan no le había desagradado, había sido tan rapido que a penas lo noto, pero aun le quedo el sabor de los labios de Vegeta en los suyos- Arggg.. Ese maldito sayan acabara con mi paciencia, un dia de estos se enterara de quien soy yo!!- gritó Bulma, sin darse cuenta de que inconscientemente aun seguía acariciando sus labios como intentando mantener el mayor tiempo posible la sensación que le había dejado Vegeta al momento de besarla.

-Bulma, Cariño- Oyó la voz de su madre llamándole desde el comedor- La comida ya está en la mesa, ven antes de que se te enfrie.

-Voy mamá- Le dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la casa.

Al entrar su madre la encontró totalmente blanca. –Hija! Parece que hayas visto un fantasma-dijo- estas bien?

-Si, mamá-Contesto casi en un suspiro- Pero no tengo mucha hambre, estoy algo cansada, creo que iré a acostarme un rato a mi cuarto.

-Como quieras tesoro-Le dijo-Pero ¿seguro que te encuentras bien?¿No quieres que te suba nada?

-No-Le contestó Bulma-tranquila, es solo que estoy muy cansada, se me pasará enseguida.

Al llegar a su habitación, fue a darse una ducha antes de acostarse. No podía quitarse de la cabeza aquel beso que Vegeta le había dado hacia un momento y notó como empezaba a ruborizarse cada vez que intentaba recordar el sabor de aquellos labios. Realmente no estuvo nada mal...¿Pero porque se sentía de esa forma tan extraña? Al fin y al cabo solo había sido un beso.

Aquella noche, soñó que se encontraba nuevamente con Vegeta en el jardín y éste, la besaba dulcemente a la vez que acariciaba su azulado cabello..Se despertó de madrugada toda empapada en sudor y oyó como la puerta de la habitación donde dormía vegeta, se abría.

-Seguramente que ahora vaya a entrenar-pensó para sí-se pasa el día metido en esa máquina.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la ventana, desde donde vio a vegeta salir de la casa y entrar en la cámara gravitatoria.

-Mi madre tiene razón-Dijo Bulma para si misma- Vegeta es un hombre muy atractivo, y si no tuviera ese carácter tan orgulloso, seguramente acabaría enamorándome de él.

¿Pero que estas diciendo, Bulma?-Gritó mientras se pegaba pequeños golpecitos en la cabeza-¡Ahora piensas eso porque no puedes quitarte ese estúpido beso de la cabeza!.

Bulma volvio a quedarse dormida despues de un rato y cuando desperto todo pareció volver a la normalidad. Ya no tenia pensamientos como los de la pasada madrugada y despues de una refrescante ducha empezó a vestirse para bajar a desayunar, pero de pronto, escucho una gran explosión proveniente del jardín....

-Oh, no!-Dijo al mirar por la ventana, para comprobar que era lo que había hecho semejante ruido- ¡Vegeta!

Bajo corriendo las escaleras y se encontró con Yamcha, que también salía corriendo a ver lo que había pasado.

-¡Vegeta!¡Vegeta!-siguió gritando Bulma mientras se acercaban a la cámara gravitatoria que acababa de explotar por los aires- ¡VEGETA!¿ESTAS BIEN?

-¡Deja ya de chillarme!-se escucho una voz desde dentro de los escombros-Estoy bien.

En ese momento apareció la mano de vegeta y poco a poco fue saliendo de ahí. Bulma fue corriendo a ver las heridas que tenia vegeta, realmente se le veía muy mal, tenia todo el cuerpo arañado y una gran herida hacia que el Sayan sangrara por la cabeza. En ese momento, Vegeta cayó al suelo.

-¡Vegeta!-Bulma fue corriendo a sostenerlo entre sus brazos para comprobar que aun seguía vivo

-¡Dejame ya!, no haces más que atrasar mis entrenamientos, estoy bien-Le dijo vegeta, intentando soltarse de ella.

-no, tu no vas a ninguna parte hasta que te cure esas heridas-Le dijo Bulma pacientemente, cosa que sorprendió incluso a Vegeta, que esperaba unos gritos por parte de ella.

-A mi nadie me da ordenes, descarada-Alcanzó a contestarle el Sayan justo antes de desmayarse.

Yamcha llevó a Vegeta a su cuarto mientras Bulma y su madre fueron a avisar al medico, Este llegó al momento, vendando las innumerables heridas que tenia Vegeta repartidas por su musculoso cuerpo y dando la recomendación de que guardara cama al menos durante una semana.

-Esto no le gustara nada a Vegeta cuando se entere- Dijo la Sra. Brief- Míralo.. ¡¡es tan mono cuando está dormidito!! Iré a buscar un cuenco con agua para bajarle un poco la fiebre.

-De acuerdo, mamá,-Le contestó Bulma-Yo me quedaré aquí cuidándolo un rato, hasta que se encuentre mejor.

-Bulma-Dijo Yamcha acercándose a ella- Yo tengo que irme ya a continuar mi entrenamiento, si ves que necesitas algo, llámame, Vale?

-De acuerdo, Yamcha- contesto ésta, mas pendiente del estado de Vegeta que de mirarlo- Gracias

Yamcha salió de la habitación tras haberle dado a Bulma un pequeño beso en la frente, del cual, ella ni se percató. Cuando su madre volvió con el balde de agua y la toalla humeda, Bulma la puso sobre la frente de Vegeta, esperando que el Sayan despertara pronto.

Pasó un día entero y al llegar la noche, Vegeta se despertó y se encontró a Bulma recostada a su lado con la toalla húmeda en sus manos

Vegeta se puso a observar la cara de Bulma, que estaba durmiendo placidamente y muy lentamente dirigió su mano hacia el cabello de ella para apartarle un pequeño mechón que le caía sobre la cara, -no se porqué, por más que me grite y me falte al respeto, no soy capaz de hacerle ningún daño-Pensó Vegeta-y eso que esta mocosa e insoportable ha logrado realmente hacer que en ocasiones me enfade de verdad!!....nunca me había pasado esto con nadie. ¿qué tendrá ella de especial?...Tal vez me este ablandando. ¡No puede ser! Yo, el príncipe de los Sayans, el guerrero mas poderoso del universo, estoy siendo ablandado por una niña malcriada, mandona y descarada....

En ese momento sintió como Bulma se despertaba, y volvió a cerrar los ojos con la intención de hacerse el dormido.

-Pobre Vegeta-Escucho decir a Bulma- Sé porque sigues este duro entrenamiento, quieres ser más fuerte que Goku, realmente ha herido tu orgullo, ¿verdad?- Y dicho esto se acercó a su frente y le dio un dulce beso, que hizo que vegeta se estremeciera, aunque por suerte para él, Bulma no se dio cuenta, y más tarde, salió de la habitación para ir a por mas agua y una nueva toalla.

-Jamás nadie me había tratado de esta forma, pero que es lo que me pasa con ella?-se dijo Vegeta una vez que Bulma se hubo ido. Acto seguido acarició su frente, notando como aun persistía en ella la pequeña presión que segundos atrás había dejado el dulce beso de ella. Al poco rato, volvio a dormirse.

Cuando Vegeta se desperto a la mañana siguiente, se encontró con la dulce sonrisa de la madre de Bulma.

-Buenos dias, guapeton!-Le dijo ella pellizcando dulcemente su mejilla- menudo susto nos llevamos todos ayer

-Vaya, lo que me faltaba, la mujer de la voz chillona otra vez por aqui-Pensó Vegeta, a la vez que giraba la cara hacia otro lado, para evitar que la mujer siguiera pellizcando su mejilla.

-¿qué tal te encuentras hoy?-Continuo diciendo la mujer-...Ya veo que no me contestas, eso significa que estás bien. Pero no, aun no te puedes levantar-Prosiguió, lanzando una pequeña risita que a Vegeta le pareció chillona y muy vulgar.

-Es una autentica bruja-Pensó, mientras la mujer dejaba sobre la mesa un vaso con la medicina del Sayan.

-Anda, se buen chico y tomate tus medicinas-Dijo la mujer, mas alegre aun si cabe-yo no estaré aquí en todo el día, así que he mandado a Bulma que cuide bien de ti.

-Menos mal-Pensó Vegeta-Al menos no tendré que aguantar a esa mujer durante mucho más rato.

La mujer salió de la habitación y poco después entro Bulma con una bandeja llena de pastelitos y una gran taza de leche.

-Buenos días-Dijo mientras le dirigía una sonrisa al sayan-Tienes mucha suerte de que una chica tan bonita como yo se digne a traerte el desayuno a la cama.

-¿Qué te crees, mocosa?-Le contesto Vegeta de mal humor-no hace falta que nadie este cuidando de mi, y ahora vete! Voy a vestirme para seguir con mi entrenamiento

-¡De eso nada!-Gritó Bulma enfadada-El medico ha dicho que tienes que guardar cama al menos una semana, ¿Me has oido? Así que durante todo ese tiempo vas a hacerme caso en todo lo que te diga.¡Y se acabo! Por cierto, ya que estamos, ¡Que sea la ultima vez que me besas sin mi consentimiento!¿Te queda claro?

-Que yo sepa, no soy el único que va dando besos por ahí sin el consentimiento de la otra persona-Dijo vegeta, intentando que ella no se diera cuenta de que de repente una media sonrisa se le habia dibujado en su rostro al recordar el beso que Bulma le habia dado aquella noche en la frente.

Bulma se sonrojó-¿Te refieres a lo de anoche?-dijo sorpendida y llena de vergüenza al enterarse de que el sayan lo había notado-¡Eso no fue ningun beso!-Siguió diciendo- ¡Tan solo puse mis labios sobre tu frente para comprobar que no tuvieras fiebre, nada mas!¡No te hagas ilusiones!

-A mi no me pareció que fuera eso-Siguió Vegeta-pero bueno, como quieras, eso a mi no me incumbe.

-¡Pues a mi si que interesaría saber porque el otro dia me besastes en el jardin!-Continuó Bulma, sin querer dejar pasar la oportunidad de saberlo

-Ah, eso..-Dijo Vegeta- Era la única forma de hacerte callar. Tus gritos hacian que me doliera la cabeza.

El Sayan vio como la muchacha empezó a ponerse roja por momentos y supuso que lo que iba a venir después serian un montón de gritos e insultos, sin embargo, nada de lo que se esperó sucedió. Tan solo vio como Bulma se fue corriendo de la habitación, cerrando de un portazo la puerta tras de si.

-Menudo carácter-Dijo Vegeta-¿qué esperaba?¿qué siguiera aguantando sus gritos de histérica?

Vegeta sonrió al recordar la escena, Después que la besara, Bulma se quedó un buen rato sentada en el suelo sin decir nada- En verdad, fue una buena forma de hacerla callar.


	2. El secuestro

**Cap. ****2 - El secuestro.**

Después de que Vegeta le dijera que tan solo la había besado para librarse de sus gritos y lograr que se callara, Bulma fue corriendo a su habitación y se puso a llorar sobre la cama. En el momento en que escucho las dolorosas palabras de los labios de Vegeta, ella se dio cuenta de que realmente se sentía muy atraída por él y esperaba que le hubiera dado otro tipo de respuesta.

Realmente Vegeta empezó a gustarle cuando estuvieron en Namek y él se les unió en la búsqueda de las Bolas de Dragón. Ella estaba con Krilín esperando a que Gohan regresara con la bola que habían encontrado en el radar y que Freezer aun no poseía. En ese momento llegó Vegeta, seguido de otro guerrero y, después de luchar con él y vencerlo, Exigió que les diera la Bola, amenazando a Krilín de que la mataría si él se resistía...

- Aunque sería una pena matar a una chica tan atractiva como ella- Había dicho Vegeta- Pero aunque sea tan guapa, no creas que tendré compasión.

Minutos después ya tenia la bola de dragón en sus manos y había salido volando a para reunir el resto de bolas y pedirle el deseo al dragón.

Bulma, a pesar del miedo que sintió durante esos escasos minutos en los que Vegeta estuvo con ellos, no paso por alto el comentario que había dicho Vegeta referente a ella, y pensó que quizá no fuese tan malo como aparentaba ser y que tal vez tuviera siempre ese humor porque se encontraba solo.

Ahora, tiempo después, Comprobó que su teoría no era totalmente cierta. Si era verdad que Vegeta no era realmente tan malo como quería figurar, pero ahora no se encontraba solo y seguía teniendo el mismo mal humor que tenia el día que lo conoció.

A pesar de eso, ella no podía negar que Vegeta era atractivo y que, en cierta manera, le atraía el echo de verlo siempre solo. ...Realmente quería estar con él para darle un poco de cariño, tal vez un abrazo, unas palabras de consuelo.. que él supiera que ella estaría ahí cuando la necesitara y que siempre estaría cuidando de él.

Aunque- Siguió pensando- También es verdad que nunca se puede tener una conversación con él, siempre se acaba gritando.....

Mientras, en la puerta de la Cápsula Corporation, se encontraba aparcado un coche de color negro. Dentro, sus ocupantes estaban esperando. El teléfono de uno de ellos empezó a sonar.

- Sí, diga...-Contestó- Si, aun no ha salido.......De acuerdo, la llevaremos ahí......ordene que preparen las cosas, no quiero contratiempos de última hora. Adiós.

Era el Jefe- Dijo después de colgar- Dice que la llevemos al muelle, ya han conseguido el yate. Nos espera a las 5

-¿Crees que saldrá antes de que lleguen sus padres a casa?- Le preguntó el otro ocupante- Los vecinos dicen que muy raramente salen de la casa porque están todo el día metidos en el laboratorio...

- Bueno, sino ya la haremos salir- Le dijo el otro- acércame el teléfono....

El teléfono de la Cápsula Corporation empezó a sonar, despertando de un sobresalto a una Bulma dormida.

-Diga- Contesto ésta mientras bostezaba- ¿quién es?

-¿Señorita Bulma?- Preguntó la voz de un hombre al otro lado del teléfono

- Si, soy yo, ¿quien es?

- Le llamo desde la televisión local, Estamos realizando un reportaje sobre el trabajo de su padre y nos gustaría poder entrevistarla para recoger más información al respecto. ¿Cree que podría ser?

- Ah, desde luego! Estaré encantada de concederles la entrevista. ¿Cuándo es?

- Esta tarde, a las 4:30, en el muelle numero siete del puerto norte, ¿le parece bien? Mandare a mi secretaria a buscarla.

-¿En el muelle? Me parece un sitio muy extraño para hacer una entrevista...

- Si, lo sé, es para hacerle unas fotografías antes, ya sabe, en el muelle, junto al mar, al atardecer... Sacaremos unas fotografías muy buenas!

- Ah, de acuerdo!. Pues entonces ahí nos vemos, Gracias por todo!

- Gracias a usted, señorita, haremos un reportaje espléndido!

Después de colgar, Bulma decidió ir a avisar a Vegeta de que en poco tiempo tendría que marcharse.

- No creo que a él le importe lo que haga- Pensó mientras se acercaba a la habitación donde se encontraba- Pero se lo diré, no quiero que luego se enfade conmigo porque me fui sin avisarlo.

- Vegeta, soy Bulma, ¿puedo pasar? –Preguntó mientras daba unos pequeños golpes en la puerta- Tengo que hablar contigo.

- Haz lo que quieras- Le contestó éste desde dentro

Bulma entró y se encontró con que Vegeta estaba en el suelo haciendo una tabla de Abdominales...

- Ya te he dicho que el médico mandó que no te levantaras de la cama- Le dijo Bulma- Aunque bueno, haz lo que quieras, si no quieres recuperarte y deseas morir joven, continua.....

- Grrrr.....- Gruño Vegeta poco antes de levantarse- ¿Qué quieres ahora?

- Tan solo venia a avisarte de que tengo que irme- Continuó Bulma- Así que vas a quedarte solo durante unas horas. .... De todas formas te dejare preparada un poco de comida, tan solo tendrás que calentarla. ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo?

- Por supuesto que si –Le contesto Vegeta con mala cara- No soy estúpido!

- Yo volveré temprano para hacerte la cena- Siguió Bulma sin hacer caso de la cara de mal humor de Vegeta- Así que pórtate bien mientras yo no este aquí, no quisiera encontrarme la casa desastrada cuando regrese....

-¿Qué te crees? ¿Qué me gustaría oír tus gritos de histérica cuando volvieras? No, gracias, no aguanto a las mocosas histéricas y lloronas- dijo vegeta, aunque, de cierta forma, le gustaría que así ocurriera para volver a hacerla callar otra vez- Vete ya! Que quiero seguir con mis ejercicios.

Dos horas mas tarde y después de haberse probado cientos de vertidos y combinaciones de ropa, Bulma salió por la puerta luciendo unos pantalones blancos, una camisa azul celeste que hacia juego con sus ojos y unos zapatos y un bolso a juego. Se había maquillado y pintado los labios de un rojo intenso.

Espero no llegar tarde- Pensó mientras se dirigía al coche... Poco después se encontraba en el muelle, eran las 4:30 y solo le quedaba esperar a que la secretaria apareciera para ir a buscarla.

Vegeta estaba muy aburrido, después de que Bulma se hubiera ido, volvió a meterse en la cama como ella le había ordenado.

- No se porque le habré echo caso- Pensó para sí- Podría estar ahora entrenándome, no me gusta estar tumbado sin hacer nada. ¿Qué estará haciendo ahora esta mujer? Espero que llegue a la hora de cenar, porque la poca comida que me ha dejado, no me ha quitado el hambre....

Bulma vio como al poco tiempo de aparcar el coche, otro coche de color negro se acercaba a ella, al parar, salió de él una joven de cabellos rubios, recogidos en una trenza, llevaba un traje de chaqueta de color rojo y unos zapatos de tacón negros. –Seguro que ella es la secretaria- Pensó, y se le acercó a saludarla

- Hola, yo soy Bulma, la estaba esperando.. ¿dónde es la sesión de fotos?

La chica la miró de forma seria y la invitó a que la siguiera. Es por aquí- Le dijo a continuación- Dentro de ese Yate la están esperando, señorita, iremos a alta mar para la sesión.

Bulma subió al Yate tras de ella, y para su sorpresa, varios hombres la cogieron y amarraron fuertemente, dejándola posteriormente tirada sobre un gran sillón.

- Ya la tenemos, señor- Se oyó una voz proveniente de la habitación de al lado- Si, la llevaremos en seguida....¿Quiere que llamemos ahora para pedir el rescate?........De acuerdo, señor, esperamos sus ordenes.....Adiós, señor.

Bulma por fin se dio cuenta de que la habían engañado, ¡Que estúpida se sintió de haber sido tan confiada! Ahora estaba secuestrada, de repente empezó a notar mucho frío y un gran dolor en las muñecas y los tobillos a causa de las cuerdas que la sujetaban.... Tan solo pudo soltar unas cuantas lágrimas...

- Espero que vengan pronto a buscarme- Pensó esperanzadora- Vegeta...ayúdame por favor....–Consiguió decir poco antes de desmayarse


	3. ¿Donde esta Bulma?

**Cap. 3 -**** ¿Dónde está Bulma?**

Eran poco más de las 8 de la noche cuando el teléfono de la C.C. empezó a sonar. Vegeta, que se había dormido debido al aburrimiento, se despertó sobresaltado.

-Maldita sea, ¿Cuánto tiempo piensa dejar pasar esa dichosa mujer antes de contestar el maldito teléfono? - Pensó mientras se daba la vuelta para seguir durmiendo...

El teléfono siguió sonando y sonando, hasta que el saiyajin, cansado de escucharlo se levantó corriendo y le pegó un puñetazo.

-Al fin consigo hacer que pare- Se dijo en señal de triunfo- ¿Dónde estará la mocosa? Como no llegue a tiempo para hacerme la cena, ¡se las tendrá que ver conmigo! Me dijo que volvería antes de la hora de cenar, debe estar al caer, la esperare sentado en el sillón. ¿Mm? ¿Para que servirá este aparto?- Se preguntó mientras apretaba los botones del mando a distancia, encendiendo de esa forma la televisión que se encontraba enfrente suya y en la cual estaban emitiendo una telenovela romántica.....

- bah!- Exclamó vegeta- ¡Ahora entiendo porque estos humanos son tan sensibleros! ¡No hacen más que ver tonterías!......

Aun así, el príncipe de los Saiyajin vio el programa entero, y cuando termino, se quedó con las ganas de saber lo que pasaría después....-¡Estos humanos son idiotas!- Dijo malhumorado al comprobar que el programa había terminado y que seguramente hoy no sabría el desenlace de la discusión que la mujer estaba teniendo con aquel hombre en un maloliente bar - ¿Para que hacen cosas que luego no acaban? ¡Menuda tontería! Encima la mocosa todavía no ha llegado. ¡Tengo mucha hambre!

De pronto se fijo en una luz roja parpadeante que provenía de un pequeño aparato situado al lado del destrozado teléfono. -¿Para que será esto?- Se preguntó vegeta, y acto seguido fue apretando cada uno de los botones hasta que al fin, una voz comenzó a hablar:

-"Sres. Brief, tenemos secuestrada a su hija, les recomiendo que sigan mis instrucciones si no quieren que le pase nada malo.

Lleven 10 millones de zenis, hoy, a las 3 de la madrugada, al muelle numero siete, situado en el puerto norte de la ciudad.

No llamen a la policía, de lo contrario su hija será alimento para los peces.

Una vez se encuentren ahí, recibirán nuevas instrucciones. Por su bien, espero que no falten a la cita o su hija Bulma tendrá una muerte lenta y dolorosa"

-¡Estúpida mujer! Mira que dejarse secuestrar por un par de debiluchos humanos- Dijo vegeta una vez que el mensaje hubo terminado- No hacen más que tonterías ¡Y a mi me importara la vida de esa chica! ¡Que hagan lo que quieran con ella!

De repente, el estómago de Vegeta hizo un gran ruido, señal de que estaba hambriento -¡Maldición! ¡Que hambre tengo!- Gritó vegeta mientras buscaba algo de comer en la nevera, pero no encontró nada que supiera preparar....

-Grrr -Continuó diciendo- No me queda más remedio que ir a buscar a la mocosa esa, ¡Si no me quedare sin cenar! ¡Mierda! ¿Dónde era? ¿Muelle norte, puerto siete? O ¿Muelle tres, puerto norte? ¿O era este? ¿Cómo funcionara este dichoso aparato? ¡Eh, tu!- Le gritó al contestador- ¡Repite el mensaje si no quieres que te convierta en puré!

Pero, a pesar de las amenazas de Vegeta, el contestador no volvió a repetir el mensaje, y el Saiyajin no tuvo mas remedio que salir a buscarla sin saber de forma exacta donde encontrarla. Eso si, antes de salir, pego tal puñetazo al contestador, que este quedó convertido en un autentico revoltijo de piezas y cables.

-Ya te lo advertí- Le dijo al contestador antes de salir por la puerta- ¡Maldición! Si no se donde está el puerto ese, no me queda otra que recorrerme toda la costa hasta dar con él, paso de preguntarlo a algún tonto humano ¡Solo saben dar problemas! cada día me arrepiento más de no haber volado la tierra cuando tuve la oportunidad, ahora no tendría estos dolores de cabeza ni tendría que ir a salvar a niñas lloronas.

El Saiyajin salió volando por la ventana, mal humorado y sin saber muy bien a donde dirigirse. Voló durante varias horas, rodeando la costa de la Gran isla, se encontro con cientos de puertos, pero, tras mirar uno por uno todos los muelles y comprobar que en ninguno de ellos se encontraba Bulma ni sus secuestradores, irritado, molesto y enfadado como estaba, se dedico a destruirlos uno por uno con sus hondas de energía.

-Maldita sea- Se dijo después de haberlos mirado todos y no dar con Bulma- ¿Dónde podra estar? Ya he mirado todos y cada uno de los puertos de esta estúpida isla y en ninguno la he encontrado. Será mejor que baje a tierra a descansar un momento.

Vegeta se sentó al lado de un árbol cerca de una aldea y de pronto notó como su estómago comenzaba a gruñirle y reclamarle la comida.

-Tengo que encontrarla, Tengo mucha hambre y encima no hay rastro de esa mujer. Si ella estuviera en mi lugar, seguro que sabría lo que hacer, ¡Maldición! -En ese momento; el orgulloso príncipe se dio cuenta de que empezaba a echar de menos a esa llorona y malcriada mujer, y que dentro de él surgió la necesidad de encontrarla, aunque no sabia cual era el motivo.

Al poco rato un joven pasó cerca de donde se encontraba Vegeta, este, al verlo, se dirigió hacia él.

-Hola- Le dijo amablemente- ¿Qué Estas haciendo aquí? ¿Te has perdido? Nunca te había visto antes, no eres de nuestra aldea, ¿Verdad?

-¿Qué quieres, chico?- Le gritó Vegeta- Vete y Déjame en paz.

Pero a pesar de los gritos de Vegeta, el joven siguió mirándolo mientras le sonreía.

-Sí, estás perdido- Continuó diciéndole- Yo también me enfado mucho cuando me pierdo. ¿A dónde ibas?

El Saiyajin, al ver que aquel extraño joven no se marchaba y seguía con la conversación, le contestó.

-Estaba buscando a una mujer en uno de los muelles del puerto -Dijo sabiendo que aquel muchacho no lo dejaría en paz hasta que le contestara- pero después de verlos todos, no he podido encontrarla.

-Yo voy mucho al puerto- Le dijo el muchacho- Mi papá es pescador. Tiene el barco dentro del muelle 4, en el puerto que esta aquí al lado.

-¿El Barco?- Preguntó el Saiyajin

-Sí, el barco. En los muelles se dejan los barcos cuando uno no navega.

-¡Eso es! Seguro que tienen a esa mujer dentro de algún barco en la mar- Dijo un Vegeta emocionado al ver que aun tenia una posibilidad de encontrar a Bulma y tal vez si que lograría cenar esa noche después de todo. Al momento, y ante la asombrada cara del joven, Vegeta salió disparado en busca de un barco en el mar, en el que se encontraría Bulma.


	4. Yo tambien se hacerte callar

**C****ap. 4 – Yo también se hacerte callar**

-Ya son más de las 3, y los Brief aun no han aparecido por el muelle para pagar el rescate- Escuchó decir Bulma a un hombre que se encontraba en la habitación de al lado- ¿Qué hacemos con la chica?

-Se ve que no les importa mucho la vida de su hija- Contestó una voz- La mataremos, pero antes, podéis divertiros un poco con ella.

Al rato Bulma, que seguía sentada en aquel frío sillón, vio como dos hombres se le acercaban mientras la miraban y sonreían de manera extraña. Bulma no pensaba quedarse a averiguar el porque de aquella sonrisa y en ese momento, impulsada por la rabia, logró soltar las cuerdas que ataban sus piernas y saltó corriendo del sofá, subiendo, con las manos todavía atadas a su espalda, las escaleras que conducían a la cubierta del yate, dispuesta a lanzarse al mar, si fuera necesario, para escapar de aquellos hombres.

Vegeta se encontraba rodeando la isla, en busca de algún barco que estuviera navegando en el mar, al poco rato se encontró con un pequeño yate y pudo ver a lo lejos a tres hombres corriendo detrás de una mujer ¡Es ella! ¡Dejarla!- Exclamó de rabia al ver como dos de los hombres la habían atrapado y como uno de ellos había desgarrado las ropas de Bulma con una navaja, dejando ver los pechos de una asustada muchacha.

La rabia de Vegeta fué en aumento y se dirigió volando a toda velocidad para rescatar a Bulma de las manos de esas Bestias. Los dos hombres, al verlo llegar volando, Soltaron a la chica y asustados se disponian a saltar al mar, pero Vegeta, enfadado como estaba, lanzó una gran honda de energía que acabo con ellos. Bulma seguía en el suelo, tumbada sin poder moverse y vió como el Sayan se dirió a dentro en busca de mas hombres.

Al encontrar al último de ellos, Su rabia explotó de nuevo - ¡Vas a pagar por todo lo que le has hecho!- Y mientras gritaba, noto como todo su cuerpo se envolvia en una luz dorada y vió como sus cabellos comenzaron a cambiar al mismo tono. Pegó un gran puñetazo sobre el Hombre que le miraba asustado, lanzándolo contra la pared de enfrente y haciendo con ello un agujero en el armazón del yate, poco después salio en busca de Bulma.

-Mujer, ¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó al mismo tiempo que sus cabellos volvían a ser como antes y su brillo desaparecía.

Notó como Bulma tenia la mirada perdida, y al darse cuenta de que ésta se encontraba medio desnuda, se quitó la camisa y se la dio, al tiempo que desviaba la mirada de los pechos de ella, no sin antes ruborizarse y pensar que eran los mas bellos y mejor formados que había visto en su vida.

Bulma notó este detalle por parte de Vegeta y volvió en si, agradeciendo que este no hubiera continuado observandola, se puso la camisa y se levantó del suelo. Vegeta la cogió entre sus brazos y la llevó a casa.

Los padres de Bulma ya habían llegado a casa y se encontraban preocupados, ya que eran más de las 4 de la madrugada y no sabían donde estaba su hija, pero al poco rato vieron como entraba acompañada de Vegeta.

-Hija, ¿Dónde te habías metido?-Dijo su madre, más tranquila- Estábamos preocupados. ¿Y porque llevas la camisa de Vegeta?

-Hemos salido a dar una vuelta- Le contestó Bulma, que no estaba dispuesta a contarles a sus padres todo lo ocurrido- Y lo de la camisa, pues bueno, que tenia un poco de frio, ya sabes, ir volando por la noche con el aire que hace…

-Ah, entiendo- Dijo la mujer riéndose por lo bajo, desde luego que esa excusa del frío no iba a tragársela- ¿Queréis que os prepare algo de cena?

-Si!- Gritó Vegeta que, al oír la palabra cena, ya había ido a sentarse a la mesa.

-Jajaja- Rió la madre de Bulma,- si que estas hambriento, y tu, hija ¿Quieres algo?

-No, gracias mamá-Contestó Bulma- Estoy muy cansada, creo que iré a acostarme.

Vegeta comió como nunca, y la madre de Bulma no hacia mas que prepararle platos deliciosos-Puede que sea una pesada- Pensó el Saiyajin para si- Pero hace unas comidas Exquisitas.

Después de cenar, se fue a dar una ducha. Bulma, que se encontraba en su cuarto, acostada en la cama, al oír como el Vegeta se dirigía a su habitación, se levanto para ir a hablar con él.

TOC,TOC Sonó la puerta de la habitación de Vegeta. -¿Quién viene a molestarme?- Preguntó el Saiyajin, que acababa de salir de la ducha y tan solo llevaba consigo una toalla alrededor de su cintura.

-Vegeta, soy Bulma, ¿Puedo pasar?- Le dijo esta titubeando- Quería hablar contigo.

-Haz lo que quieras- Dijo Vegeta, al tiempo que la puerta se abría y mientras se sentaba sobre la cama.

Bulma entró y cerró la puerta, pero al ver que Vegeta tan solo llevaba una toalla, no se atrevió a acercarse más, y se quedo al lado de la puerta.

-yo…-Comenzó a decir Bulma, que de repente, no sabia que decirle- Tan solo quería… Agradecerte, si…esto....darte las gracias por haberme salvado la vida. Sino llegas a venir no se lo que habrían hecho conmigo. Gracias Vegeta.

-Bah!- Le contestó el Saiyajin- Solo fui a por ti porque me dijiste que me prepararías la cena, eso es todo. Yo estaba hambriento.

De todas formas, Gracias- Le dijo Bulma, sabiendo que no le había dicho toda la verdad.

Los dos se quedaron mirando por un momento y Vegeta, incomodo de notar los brillantes ojos azules de Bulma mirándolo, se puso de pie.

-Voy a vestirme- Le dijo a Bulma mientras señalaba la toalla que tenia en su cintura

-Si, claro -le contestó esta, al notar la incomodidez del príncipe- Lo siento mucho, ya me voy. Buenas noches.

El saiyajin observó como Bulma salía de la habitación y se arrepintió de no pedirle que se quedara con él, de no decirle que realmente fue a por ella porque la necesitaba, porque ninguna otra persona en el universo, lo trataba como ella lo trataba a él, Porque era la única que no temblaba al verlo aparecer y porque era la única que le hacia sentir eso extraño que sentía. Terminó de vestirse y sintió el impulso de acercarse a la habitación donde dormía Bulma, quería volver a verla, necesitaba volver a verla, aunque fuera un momento antes de acostarse.

Vegeta salió volando por la ventana y se dirigió al balcón de la habitación de Bulma, desde donde la vio acostada, con el pelo cayéndole por la cara y con un fino camisón claro en el que claramente podía apreciarse su silueta.

En ese momento, Bulma, que aun no estaba del todo dormida sintiendo que alguien la observaba, abrió los ojos y se encontró con la cara de un sorprendido Vegeta.

Al ver que había sido descubierto, Vegeta intentó salir volando, pero antes de que lo hiciera, Bulma abrió la puerta del balcón y lo detuvo.

-¿Qué estas haciendo ahí fuera, vegeta?- Le preguntó una Bulma divertida al ver la reacción de este al ser descubierto

-Yo…yo…-Titubeo durante un rato Vegeta, que no sabia que decir, hasta que al fin dio con la solución- Tan solo vine porque creí oír un ruido en tu habitación. Yo….Pesaba que eran más hombres que venían a secuestrarte….Yo…quería… Bueno, yo.. Este….yo….

Pero Bulma lo atrajo hacia si, y lo Beso en los labios, muy suavemente, con un beso tan suave que desarmaría a cualquier enemigo.

Al separarse del Sayan, Bulma se lo quedó mirando un rato a los ojos, y suavemente susurró, antes de volver a cerrar la puerta del balcón.-Yo también encontré la única forma de hacerte callar.


	5. La obsesion de Vegeta

**Cap. 6 - ****La obsesión de Vegeta**

Habían pasado casi dos meses desde que Vegeta había rescatado a Bulma, y desde entonces, no había salido de la sala de gravedad. Deseaba poder convertirse de nuevo en Supersaiyajin y había aumentado considerablemente la gravedad de la sala e intensificado los entrenamientos, pero nada de eso había dado resultado.

No sabía porque en aquella ocasión, pudo transformarse tan rápidamente. Intentó volver a recordar todo lo que había hecho, desde que vio a la mujer siendo perseguida por esos hombres hasta que llegaron a casa, pero no recordaba haber hecho nada especial para poder transformarse, simplemente se había transformado, eso es todo.

De repente, una pantalla de televisión apareció dentro de la sala, dejando ver a una enfadadísima Bulma.

-¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo, Vegeta?-Le pregunto Bulma enfadada-¡Hace más de dos horas que tienes la comida en la mesa!

-¡Cállate y deja de molestarme, mujer!- Le gritó el Saiyajin

Después de que Bulma besara a Vegeta aquella noche, hacia dos meses, la relación entre ellos volvió a ser la misma, ninguno de los dos aguantaba al otro y se pasaban el día discutiendo. Aun así, la madre de Bulma estaba muy contenta y siempre que los veía discutir, les interrumpía diciendo que solo de esa forma discutían los enamorados, comentario que hacia que los dos se ruborizaran y salieran cada uno en una dirección, diciendo entre dientes, cosas así como… "Antes muerto que enamorado de esa mujer"…o… "Lo que me faltaba, estar enamorada de un Saiyajin…¡Eso será lo último que haga!"… Aunque en el fondo, los dos sabían que no podrían soportar la idea de no discutir con el otro durante tan solo un día, y esta forma de convivencia había creado un vinculo tan grande entre ellos, que si alguno de los dos, se notaba inseguro, se dirigía en busca del otro para tener un pequeño encuentro y encontraban cualquier excusa por la que discutir.

Bulma sabía que lo que más molestaba a Vegeta era que le interrumpieran mientras entrenaba, cosa que hacía continuamente. Vegeta, por otro lado, Sabia que lo que más molestaba a Bulma que entrara en su laboratorio para tocar alguno de sus raros aparatos, que el Saiyajin siempre acababa rompiendo, a parte de, por supuesto, negarse en llamarla por su nombre, cosa que realmente hacia que ella se enfureciera.

Vegeta continuó entrenando durante varias horas más, obsesionado con la idea de volver a convertirse en supersaiyajin, y ya no le daba tanta importancia a la comida cuando tenia hambre, es más, llegó a acostumbrarse a no sentir el hambre y tan solo comía una vez al día, cuando terminaba sus entrenamientos.

Esto preocupaba mucho a Bulma, ya que Vegeta siempre le exigía la comida y ahora era ella la que tenia que llamarlo enfadada porque la comida se había quedado fría sobre la mesa.

Aquella noche, decidió ir a preguntarle si le pasaba algo o si tal vez se encontraba enfermo.

-Vegeta- llamó Bulma, a la vez que abría la puerta de la habitación- tengo que hablar contigo…Bueno, estoy preocupada por ti

-¿Preocupada?- Le preguntó vegeta un tanto extrañado- ¿Preocupada por qué? ¿es que a caso tu te interesas por algo que no tenga que ver contigo misma?

-Intentare pasar por alto ese comentario, vegeta- Continuó Bulma- Hoy no tengo ganas de discutir contigo

Esto, alarmó a Vegeta, y se tomó la conversación de Bulma más en serio….

-Esta bien- Dijo el Sayan- ¿Qué quieres?

-Vegeta- Continuo Bulma- Yo estoy preocupada por ti, porque….ya no eres el de antes.

-¿Qué ya no soy el de antes?- Respondió Vegeta, sin saber hacia donde queria encaminarse Bulma- Que yo sepa, no creo que haya cambiado nada.

-¿Y que me dices de tu apetito?-Preguntó- ¿Cómo es que te pasas horas y horas entrenando y te olvidas incluso de la hora de comer? Antes eras tu el que venia gritando porque la comida no estaba preparada, y ahora tengo que ser yo la que te avise de que tienes la comida fria sobre la mesa.

-Bueno, es porque estoy muy ocupado- Dijo Vegeta sin mucha importancia- Eso es todo, ¿Querías algo más?

-Vegeta, se que no estas diciéndome toda la verdad, dime de que se trata- dijo Bulma- Por favor, necesito saberlo…

-Esta bien, mujer- Le dijo vegeta- Solo te lo digo para librarme al fin de tus estúpidas preguntas. ¿Recuerdas cuando te rescaté de aquellos idiotas que te secuestraron?- Bulma asintió con la cabeza y Vegeta continuó hablando- Pues al rescatarte me transformé en Supersaiyajin, pero no he podido volver a hacerlo desde entonces, por eso me entreno tan duro…

-Bueno- le dijo bulma- Goku me contó una vez como se transformo en supersaiyajin cuando estaba en el planeta Namek luchando contra Freezer. Él me dijo que después de que Freezer matara a Krilín, concentro su rabia y la transformo en energía. Por eso pudo transformarse.

Vegeta se quedo pensando en la respuesta de Bulma durante un rato y se dio cuenta de que era verdad, fue la rabia que sintió al ver a aquellos hombres atacando a Bulma la que lo hizo transformarse ¡Ahora sabia como hacerlo!¡Tenia que aprender a controlar su rabia!

Al momento, salió volando de la habitación, dejando a Bulma ahí, mirándolo.


End file.
